Jedah Dohma
Jedah Dohma first appeared in Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 along with other newcomers, Lilith, Q-Bee and B.B.Hood who has similarities with the Grim Reaper and the Shinigami. Initially, he was designed to be Belial Jr., but this concept was changed during the development of the gameCapcom, (2008). Darkstalkers Graphic File. Udon Entertainment Corp, pg. 112. ISBN 1897-37604-9. Jedah also appeared in crossover games such as Capcom Fighting Evolution, Cross Edge, Project X Zone ''and ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Background Although he is over 6000 years old, he is the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Belial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would fall into chaos. Belial would most likely say that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Belial was a being who is not fit to rule. He looked for an opportunity to destroy Belial and waited for the right time to strike as a means to control the realm for himself. After the fall of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a confidant named Ozomu.The reason he came to Jedah was to be able to collect souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to trick others and pain tatics was first class, as he was a genius in tatics. Ozomu advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this, telling Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he felt the enormous power that lied within it. He realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this energy at once, and saw this as his chance to take over the throne and the realm for himself. He tricked Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because of the little energy that was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The fall of Jedah meant his rise in power and the success of his plain. Though Jedah's power was greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power that was coming out. Ozomu gathered the remaining power and stored it in the Dohma Castle, becoming the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern towards the realm Makai, with nobles fighting each other. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozomu. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary. A new realm, the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was full of fear by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered, "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul will become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form: the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his new realm as a way to control humanity. Personality Jedah is a sinister person with the desire to control others, he can often come across as a relaxed, collected and intelligent supernatural being. He has a degree of arrogance in his skills when it comes to a human and enjoys tormenting them, as he is the one who sent out his group of Darkstalkers to attack Hsien-Ko's loved ones for his own amusement. He is focused in achieving his goal of controlling Makai and humanity from a destiny seen by the former king of Makai. Jedah will display negative emotion by showing short fits of rage when his plans are being interfered with and those who are against his views such as Jon's father, but even these are quickly subdued by his demeanor. Jedah is fairly laid back and very easygoing with other supernatural beings who survive and makes deals with him, and he is also shown to be a gentlemen when talking to girls. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the most dangerous supernatural beings in the Darkstalkers series. His liquid body allows him to change into any shape he wants, such as a human with blonde hair shown through Demitri Maximoff's "Midnight Bliss" and a bird through Anakaris' "Pharaoh's Curse". He also has the power to absorb souls from humans which in turn increases his own strength and is presumed to communicate with supernatural beings from other realms and influencing the darkest parts of a person's souls. The blood inside his body is dangerous as it can harm humans and even some supernatural beings. Jedah's usage of his blood is very versatile as he can turn torrents of blood into jagged blades and dark energy and, more notably, into his trademark attacks by turning his blood into a rotating buzz saw. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until their cells are destroyed from the inside and summon large supernaturall hands to ensnare and attack his enemies. He can even fight with his blade against his foes and can mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects, as he has a healing factor that allows him regenerate missing limbs instantaneously. He is fond of contorting his wings for flying and can turn them into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades, scythes or use them as shields. He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can use his blood to split his limbs extend his attack range, extending his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He has the power to phase through other realms and he can sense the energies of humans and supernatural beings on a great scale. Weakness Jedah's magic is much weaker if he is in the human world and not in the realm of Makai, he is only capable of coming out at night as he cannot come out at daylight as his healing factor becomes much weaker as well. About the Shinigami In Asian myths, A Shinigami, the Japanese God of Death is a supernatural being that guides souls to many diffent realms. They are commonly synonymous with the grim reaper, and is considered as similar beings. Jedah's abilities and his interests in souls and the ability to travel to other realms is similar to that of a Shinigami, and is the Darkstalkers' interpretation of such mythical creatures of lore. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other games= |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= * Vampire Savior manga *''Darkstalkers Red Earth: Maleficarum'' manga *''Darkstalkers:The Night Warriors'' comics by UDON *''Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers'' Trivia *During development, early sketches of Jedah called him Belial Jr. This was changed and Jedah was, in a sense, an enemy of Belial who adopted Morrigan. *During Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Jedah is transformed into a woman with long blonde hair. *During Anakaris' Pharaoh's Curse, Jedah transforms into a raven carrying a scythe. *Close inspection of Jedah's sprites reveal that his wings are not actually attached to his body, but instead hover behind. This is apparent especially when he is flying or hovering. *Jedah's voice actor in the Darkstalkers series is Isshin Chiba, who also voices Jin Kazama in Namco's Tekken series. Chiba had previously voiced Victor von Gerdenheim and Le Malta in the Vampire Hunter drama CDs. *In the English version of Cross Edge, Jedah is voiced by Travis Willingham, who is also the current voice of Guile in the Street Fighter series. Willingham was later succeeded by David Kaye (who previously voiced Pyron) for Jedah's appearance in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. *In spite of his collected demeanor and vast power coupled with age, Jedah appears to be fearful of the presence of Anita, the young orphan girl who travels with Donovan. This is most likely because Jedah believes that she's prophesied savior and eventual queen of the human race who is yet to awaken. **In his first game appearance of Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire, he went so far as to thank the Darkstalker hunter for bringing her to to him. Like Donovan himself, Jedah can possibly sense a hidden power buried deep within her; One posing a threat to his future plans for both the Makai and human worlds. **Anita demonstrates her own power in Dee's appearance and ending, where it is implied she killed Dee due to his power becoming a threat, which has destabilized since Night Warriors. *Jedah's outfit is based off of a Japanese school boy uniform, despite being inspired by the Shinigami. When holding his iconic scythe, he draws inspiration from the western concepts of the grim reaper. *All of Jedah's attacks are named in Italian. *Unlike most characters, Jedah's special confrontation in Darkstalkers 3 is against himself. *Jedah's boss battle is against Demitri Maximoff in Darkstalkers 3. During Demitri's dialogue, he mentions how ugly the fetus is. *The Fetus is also featured in the crossover series of Project X Zone. *Jedah's appearance is influenced by Akira Fudo's supernatural form from Go Nagai's Devilman. *Jedah's personality, tactics, and planning are very similar to that of Aizen from the Bleach series. *Jedah's red claws is very similar to that of The Wraith from Capcom's Slam Masters serises. *Jedah's gore-related animations, graphics and moves are being toned down on mostly from bright red blood to darkish purple blood in particularly Rated T and Western versions. **''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' also replaces his decapitating head moves into moves into an upward forward version of his scythe slash. Sprite Fighting games= *Same sprite was used in Capcom Fighting Evolution |-| Card Fighters= Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Jedah Moves List|Moves List Darkstalkers Resurrection - Jedah Character Strategy|Character Commentary Jedah's Darkstalkers 3 Ending|''Darkstalkers 3'' ending Navigation External links *Jedah - StrategyWiki Page *Jedah - Mizuumi Wiki *Jedah - Capcom Database Page References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UDON Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Crossover Characters